


If You Get Lost (You Can Always Be Found)

by Caroleena_Alonea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, StuckyWeek, watching Star Trek and having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroleena_Alonea/pseuds/Caroleena_Alonea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to Stucky week on tumblr. Can be read as standalones. Unbeta'd, may be edited/expanded in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 day (5th April): Let's start! (The start of Bucky and Steve relationship – maybe first meeting? Or maybe first date? Or… any first one?)
> 
> The first "I love you."

"Are you insane?" Bucky demanded, glare directed at a sulking Steve who was sitting on the worn out couch in their shoebox apartment.

"I had it handled," he grumbled, resolutely not looking at his fuming best friend.

"Yeah, of course you did. Why else would you have a black eye and sprained wrist?" Bucky threw his hands up.

"It was all under control," Steve insisted, crossing his arms with a wince.

"If I hadn't found you and flashed that knife-"

"Why were you there anyways?" Steve interrupted. "I thought you were working tonight."

"Finished early." Bucky pointed at him. "And don't change the subject."

"Just let it go, Buck," he sighed, slumping against the couch. "Damage's been done."

"No, I'm not gonna 'let it go'. Dammit Steve, it was you against four guys!"

"I had it handled!"

"Not the fucking point!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I love you!"

They both froze; Steve's mouth falling open and every inch of Bucky's body tensing.

(It wasn't something they talked about- the nights where they shared more then just a bed, when it was more then just trying to stay warm in the chilled apartment.)

Steve stared at Bucky for a beat, jaw clenching and unclenching as he searched for the right words before finally clearing his throat. "Buck..."

Bucky shook his head and took a step back. "Forget I said that."

"Bu-"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Bucky stop!"

Bucky blinked and focused on Steve, who was looking at him sternly.

"I don't mind," he said slowly. "Cause I, uh, love you. Too."

They both stayed silent for a moment, watching at each other until Bucky broke and started laughing.

Steve quirked his lips, confusion on his face. "What-"

Bucky put his hands on his knees and continued to laugh, managing to choke out, "We're- a... hot mess, Rogers."

With a roll of his eyes and a fond grin, Steve shoved Bucky's shoulder, causing him to fall over. "Speak for yourself, Buck."

He let out another laugh, eyes dancing as he looked up at Steve from where he was sprawled out. He opened his left arm and gestured for Steve to join him, grinning when he did.

"Took us long enough," Steve muttered against Bucky's neck.

"Yeah, well..." Bucky blinked. "Topic changed again. Don't get into fights."

Steve snorted and shook his head.

"Don't get into fights _without_ me," Bucky amended.

"Maybe."

"Punk."

"Jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 day (6th April): Shoulder to shoulder (Fight and smash nazis together!)

Bucky's hands were steady as he moved his scope, Steve momentarily caught in the crosshairs.

He was looking at something, unaware of the man aiming his gun above him.

He didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger, face blank as he watched the guy fall. Steve looked at the body that suddenly fell to his feet, turning grateful eyes upward.

Steve offered a salute and Bucky reloaded and aimed his gun, systematically taking out any and every HYDRA agent he saw.

* * *

Hours later, Steve was wrapped around Bucky, chin resting on his shoulder as they looked at some maps.

"Thanks... for earlier," Steve murmured.

He shrugged. "Just doin' my job, Cap."

"That mean I can't be grateful?"

Bucky shot a dirty grin over his shoulder. "I _never_ said that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 day (7th April): Today is your birthday… (oh, it can be the angsty one)

Bucky looked carefully at the party on the roof of the Avengers Tower. As far as he could tell, the entire team was there, talking and laughter filling the air around them.

He was leaning against the side of the next building over, hidden by the shadows from the setting sun.

It had been a little over six months since he had pulled Capt- _Steve_ out of the river and disappeared, off try to figure out who the hell he really was. It was a slow process, one he was still working on, trying to remember Bucky Barnes.

He had been well aware of the fact that Steve and the man with wings-Wilson, Sam. Codename: Falcon- had been trying to track him down. He had kept an eye on them as he went about rediscovering his past. It was because of that that he had heard the argument between them a few weeks ago. Sam had pointed out that running themselves ragged wouldn't help them find Bucky ( _him_ , he reminded himself. _He was Bucky, Bucky was him_.) Sam demanded a return to New York, arguing that it would do Steve some good to see the team. Steve had quietly responded that he needed to keep looking, only relenting reluctantly when Sam called Natasha and handed Steve the phone. Whatever she had said to him got him to agree to a quick trip to Manhattan.

Bucky had followed them and allowed his lips to quirk when he saw the look of shock on Steve's face when everyone had jumped out and yelled "Surprise!"

He had been in this position ever since, eyes never leaving the captain, other senses on the tensed and ready. (He had been there for well over five hours and nobody had noticed him yet. He mentally scoffed at the idea that _these_ were the people watching Steve's back.)

Shaking his head slightly, his grip tighten on the box in his hand as he watched Steve run a hand through his hair.

_Wait,_ he cautioned himself. _Wait, it's not time yet._

He leaned back and waited.

* * *

Steve sighed as he leaned against the railing, hand scrubbing at his eyes. The sun had just set and Tony had gleefully announced that he was going to get the fireworks. He glanced up when Natasha suddenly bumped his shoulder.

"Hey," she smiled, resting her arms on the rail.

"Hi."

"So, liking your party?"

"It was nice of you guys to throw one," he replied.

"That's not an answer."

"It's- nice."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "But you'd rather be out there looking for him."

Steve shrugged.

Natasha looked at him, cracking another smile after a beat. "You know if you had told me that you were already taken, I wouldn't have kept trying to set you up." She laughed as he tried to stammer out a reply and patted his cheek before she left.

Steve stared after her, blinking as he slumped against the railing again.

He looked at the buildings around him after a few moments, doing a double take when he saw a flash of silver. He straightened, every inch of his body on red alert.

Coming to his senses and ignoring the voice in his head crying _BuckyBuckyBucky,_ he made sure no one was watching him and carefully made his way over the railing and to the next building.

The two looked at each other, silently taking assessment.

Bucky was the first to move, left hand raising carefully to offer a small box.

Steve took it, raising a brow in question.

"Today is your birthday," he stated quietly.

Steve swallowed. "Thank you."

They fell back into silence for several moments until Bucky finally sighed and asked, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Steve started before nodding. "Of course."

Pulling on the strings tied around the box (with a pang to his heart because it was exactly how Bucky had always given his gifts. Simple brown boxes with simple woolen strings) and opened the box.

"Buck..." he whispered, slowly pulling out the dog tags. One of Steve's and one of Bucky's, one of the two sets they had created the night before the train.

"I-" he looked up, wanting to thank him again - wanting to ask if he remembered the promises that were made when they had exchanged the tags - only to find an empty space where Bucky had been.

Steve's shoulders slumped, grip tightening on the tags as fireworks lit up the sky and Sam called out, "Come on, Cap! Time to blow out your candles!"

He shook his head and tugged the tags on, slowly moving to rejoin his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 day (8th April): 'I'm your friend.' 'You are my mission.'

Stirring from sleep, Steve blinked slowly, trying to figure out what had woken him up.

The soft, unintentional creak of the hospital chair next to him answered that question.

"Hi," he whispered, trying to hide his surprise.

Bucky didn't respond, continuing to look at him with an unreadable expression.

Steve swallowed and sat up with a wince, taking Bucky in. He was wearing a dark jacket, the collar popped up with a baseball cap pulled low and a small frown on his face.

"Bucky-" Steve began.

" _I am not,_ " he spat, jerking to his feet. Steve held out his hands desperately.

"Wait!" Steve tried to get to his feet as well, face contorting in pain as he moved.

"Don't-" Bucky reached out a hand to stop him, freezing when he realized what he was doing.

The two looked at each other for several long moments until Steve settled back into his bed and Bucky lowered his arm.

"Why do I know you?" Bucky finally asked, voice raspy.

"I-" Steve swallowed. "I'm your friend."

He shook his head, muttering under his breath, "You are my mission."

Steve quirked his lips. "Can't I be both?"

Bucky looked at him.

"I mean, doesn't it make sense to kill me if I'm making you remember who you are?" Steve asked.

Bucky's lips pressed together and he nodded tightly. "I suppose."

Steve bit his lip and waited for him to say something else.

Bucky glanced out the window, taking a step away from the bed, nodded to himself, and repeated softly, "I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore. Sorry, this one was kind of crappy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 day (9th April): The future looks funny or interesting dates (Steve and Bucky explore the modern times together – maybe watching Star Trek movies?…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be with the new Star Trek movies because of reasons (you'll see why.)

"I'm doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pathetic..."

It was almost laughable, the echo of a long ago conversation between two best friends being repeated before their eyes.

_"Why did you help me?" ten-year-old Steve Rogers asked suspiciously as he eyed the offered hand._

_"I was doing you a favor. I mean, I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pathetic," eleven-year-old Bucky Barnes replied with a smirk._

_"Not pathetic," Steve growled back, pushing himself up._

_Bucky held up his hands. "Didn't mean anything bad by it, pal."_

Bucky was perfectly still, face unreadable as the movie played on in front of them. Steve reached a hesitant hand out.

"Buck? You ok?"

It took a moment before Bucky responded, voice quiet. "I remember that."

"The day we met?" Steve asked, keeping the excitement out of his voice.

(It was a slow process recovering Bucky's memories, one that they were still working on everyday.)

"You had a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye."

"And you beat up the kids that gave them to me."

The two shared a long look, a million unsaid things between them.

"They're kind of like us," Steve offered when the silence started to become uncomfortable.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, they meet, become best friends and-"

"One of them eventually ends up as a captain while the other tries to keep him alive?" Bucky finished wryly.

Steve shrugged, a grin out on his face. "Something like that."

Bucky glanced down, teeth tugging at his lip.

Steve nudged him. "What?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "'All I've got left is my bones.' Seems about right for me."

Steve pursed his lips. "You know, McCoy had Kirk." He reached over to take Bucky's hand. "And you've got me."

Bucky looked at their hands, warm flesh and cool metal intertwined, and nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah," he murmured, tightening his grip. "Yeah, I've got you."

* * *

The next time the two of them were running after a threat, Bucky yelled at Steve, "I hate this!"

Steve's professional mask fell apart as he laughed and called over his shoulder, "I know you do!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 day (10th April): AUs (Hogwart AU, Pacific Rim AU, or anything else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU- sorry it's late, I had a thing.

_"Neural handshake initiated."_

Steve smiled as he felt Bucky's mind connect with his, flowing images blended against each other as they had so many times before.

_"I got'cha, Stevie," a gap-toothed Bucky grinned up at him as he stuck a bandage against Steve's bloody knee, worried exasperation coursing through the eight year old in Steve's mind._

_"Thanks, Buck," the memory of a seven year old Steve sniffled and offered a watery grin._

Steve heard Bucky sigh as another memory washed over them.

_"I love you, Bucky," an eighteen year old Steve blurted._

_"Bucky laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Took you long enough, Rogers."_

And finally-

_"'C'mon Rogers, Barnes. Time for the drop!"_

_Bucky sighed against Steve's throat. "Guess we'll have to wait."_

_"Category 3 Kaiju," Steve murmured as he sat up. "One of the biggest we've ever faced."_

_"Don't get cocky on me, Rogers," Bucky grinned as he stood, grabbing his discarded t-shirt._

_"_ Me _cocky?" He snuck a quick kiss as he retreated to the bathroom. "I think I'll leave that for you, Buck."_

The pilots came back to themselves as they heard on the speakers from Tony, "Neural handshake strong and holding."

"Right hemisphere is calibrating," Bucky reported as he raised his arms.

"Left hemisphere is calibrating." Steve raised his arms as well.

They both jerked their arms back before bringing them forward, in alignment and ready to go.

"Sir," Steve frowned as he listened to the reports. "There's a civilian ship still out there."

Marshal Fury replied firmly, "Protect the city, Rogers. We can't spend the time trying to save a ship that holds ten-"

(Steve's breathing picked up and suddenly the memory changed.)

Howling Commando rocked as she was hit by the full force of the Kaiju.

The two pilots rocked back and suddenly they both cried out, agony rocking through them as the left arm of their Jaeger was torn off.

Steve blinked back the pain racing through his arm and looked up as they began rocking again.

"The hull! It went through the hull!" he yelled, every inch of his body tensing.

Bucky froze, disbelief turning to grim understanding, and turned pleading, "Steve! Disengage the neural-"

The right side of the top of the Jaeger was ripped away- and so was Bucky.

"No!" Steve screamed, _fear_ and _pain_ and _loss_ surging through him. "No! No, Bucky!"

Grunting, trying to focus he took control of the right arm and-

("Steve! Steve, it's just a memory. Steve!")

Everything was white and cold and Steve could barely breath as he dragged himself out of the ruins of Howling Commando.

Blood dripped into his eyes as he stumbled to his feet, ears ringing with Bucky's screams.

"Bucky," he whispered as he looked around, barely recognizing Dr. Erskine before him.

He fell to his knees, collapsing to the ground as he repeated his husband's name in agony.

_BuckyBuckyBuckyBuckyBuckyBuck-_

(Steve's breathing was harsh and he came back to himself to find Sam's arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Sam told him softly.

"It's fine, Sam," he muttered as he got to his feet. His left arm ached and Bucky's voice echoed in his head. "It was just a memory."

Sam gave him a stern look and started, "If you're not ready-"

"I am," Steve interrupted. "It was just a bumpy start. Sir?" he directed his attention to Marshal Fury and Tony Stark. "Is the neural handshake holding steady?"

"Strong and steady, Rogers."

"Then let's do this." He looked at Sam and Sam nodded.

"Right hemisphere calibrating.")


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 day (11th April): How CA:TWS have should ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I had a thing.

Staring at the memorial, the Winter Soldier felt a tug at the back of his brain as he narrowed his eyes at the man that looked like him but was not him.

He shook his head and looked down. It was the tenth time he had come back to the museum and he knew, logically, that needed to move on and sort out his head now that no longer had cryo freeze to do it for him, but the draw was too much. The possibility that he _could be_ James Barnes of the Howling Commandos was tantalizing, intriguing- emotions he hadn't had for so long.

He needed to move on and soon.

The Winter Soldier moved slightly, the sensation of being watched suddenly coming over him. Carefully, he looked around, blinking when he realized who it was that was looking at him.

The captain had looked better, the faint lines of still healing wounds clear to the soldier's sharp eyes as was his uneasy breathing. He took a hesitant step forward.

The Winter Soldier sighed and jerked his head to the left, walking to a nearby bench, knowing that the captain- Rogers, Steven G. was following him.

He sat down and looked at Steve, waiting.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and said, "This is honestly the last place I thought I'd find you."

A shrug was his only answer.

He pressed his lips together for a moment before starting, "Bucky-"

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, 32557, the only member of the Howling Commandos to give his life for his country. Captain America's oldest and best friend," he responded coldly.

Steve started, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Yeah," he said slowly. "That's right."

"If I am 'Bucky'," the Winter Soldier began. "Then you should know that I will never be him again."

"I don't believe that," he quickly said, sitting down beside him.

"Then you are a fool."

Steve opened his mouth to reply when the assassin sat up and looked to his right. He looked over as well and smiled when he saw the same little boy from a few weeks earlier.

The Winter Soldier sighed and raised his gloved finger to his mouth, silently warning the kid to be quiet.

The boy nodded and scurried away.

Steve smiled and gently bumped shoulders with the man sitting next to him. "I think there's hope for you yet, Bucky."

The Winter Soldier shook his head and stood. He didn't look back to see Steve watch him walk away.

(But then again, he didn't really need to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could have been better, but I'm really tired, so here you go.
> 
> Anyways, this has been my contributions to StuckyWeek. I hope you enjoyed these drabbley things.


End file.
